


Plz Someone Write this Pair xoxo

by wicker_basket



Category: startrek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicker_basket/pseuds/wicker_basket
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Plz Someone Write this Pair xoxo

I would be eternally grateful for a new Spock and Pavel story to feed my soul


End file.
